shoting stars
by liliylove123
Summary: I'm just a 15 year old girl who found a creepypasta in my bed so if he thinks I'll just let him leave like that he has the wrong thing coming (Jeff the killer x OC rated m for sexual scenes and language later in the story)
1. Chapter 1

**hello my name is lily and I work with my best friend stargazer she will be writing it I'm just making this part. anyway we update randomly so I mean we have school and all so with that let's get on with the story. P.S we don't know that much about creepypasta**

* * *

(stargazer's POV)

I was laying on my bed I just couldn't go to sleep I didn't know why but, I saw that my window was open maybe that's why I'm cold. I got up and closed the window I then looked at the beautiful stars

me: shine bright stars shine...

I got back in bed and finally went to sleep.

**(morning)**

I opened my eyes I had my arms wrapped around someone I blushed he had his back turn to me he had a white hoodie long black hair, his body felt nice I kept my arms around him he started to move I moved my arms. he turned around and faced me his eyelids were gone, his checks were cut so it look like he had a huge smile on his face

?: awake now I see...

me: h-how did you get in here?

?: duh the window

me: so um...what is your name?

Jeff: jeff the killer

me: okay

Jeff: how about you?

me: I'm stargazer

Jeff: okay anyway see you later (gets up and walks to the window)

me: wait where are you going!?

Jeff: back to slender's mansion

me: may I come too?

Jeff: you want to go to slender's mansion!?

me: sure sounds cool

Jeff: ...fine

I ran in my closet and got dressed I had a purple sweeter, dark skinny jeans, pink tennis shoes, and brushed my long blond hair. I then came out he started to open the window.

me: ready

Jeff: okay let's go

he picked me up I blushed a little, he jumped out the window with me in his arms, most girls would get scared at just the look of him but I liked creepy. he put me down he walked into the forest I followed him, the forest was dark even at morning. I then heard something move in a bush I held on to Jeff's arm, he looked at it as well and then it came out it was a red and black dog Jeff smiled the dog came up to him, he patted his head.

Jeff: it's just you smile

me: who?

Jeff: he's my dog

me: oh okay

we then continued to walk to the mansion, once we where there he opened the door and my eye's went wide.

**I think well stop there were new to creepypasta so if you could tell us some info in the reviews that would be helpful, so tell the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**well here's the next chapter**

I look at the inside it was huge, I walked in still very shocked when I snapped out of it I saw a tall white man wearing a black tux he had no face

?: (looks at me) um Jeff can I talk to you for second.

Jeff: sure

I saw Jeff and that guy go up the stairs and in to the hallway I stayed here, to my right I heard a door open I saw a guy who looked like link from Zelda but he had red glowing eyes he saw me and smiled he then walked up to me

?: well what do we have here

**(Jeff's POV)**

?: Jeff what did I tell you about bringing people here!

Jeff: relax slendy I'll just take her back tomorrow

?: no you can't

Jeff: why not?

?: because now she knows where we live she will tell others

Jeff: but-

I was cut off by a scream from down stairs I ran as fast as I could down there

**(stargazer's POV)**

I was held up against a wall the guy was licking my neck, I tried not to blush.

Jeff: BEN! let her go!

ben: now why would I do that...

Jeff pushed him out of the way and he let go, I then hugged Jeff and cried softly on his chest. ben tried to sneak away but the white man grabbed him by his ear and teleported along with him.

Jeff: come with me

I held on to his arm as we walked up the stairs down the hallway we stopped at a door he opened it and we went inside the room was dark I sat on the bed Jeff came and sat next to me.

Jeff: sorry about ben he can be like that sometimes

me: I-it's okay...

Jeff: well your luck he didn't go farther

I held my head down

Jeff: hey you oka-

I cut him off with a deep kiss I had my arms wrapped around his neck I then broke it I had light blush on my face I looked at him his face was pure red then he pushed me on to the bed with him on top

**we stop here and remember we don't know much. plz review**


End file.
